


Finally

by oaroberts



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaroberts/pseuds/oaroberts
Summary: Future! Hoamer bc they deserve it and I miss my babies so much and just want them to be happy together!!!





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so pls be nice :(

They wanted their first date to be perfect. They had spent years together and loved each other for so long, but this was different. This was their first chance to do what real couples do. Couples who aren’t held captive underground or lost in multiple dimensions. They were way beyond first date jitters but nonetheless, butterflies still swarmed in OA’s belly. This was a whole new experience between the two of them, the first night of “normalcy” and intimacy that they had both craved for so long.

Homer had been a gentleman all night, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair to sit down at the restaurant. He looked so good in his suit, freshly shaven face and smoothly combed hair. His smile was warm and it reached those soft eyes that OA could get lost in if she wasn’t careful. Her Homer.

Her dress was gold and sparkly, catching the lights as she moved and Homer’s mouth dropped when he first saw her in it. OA had done her makeup and taken all her styling tips from Nina, remembering how she kept it light and let her hair fall in straight waves around her face.

“I’ve never been in this nice of a restaurant before,” OA started, glancing around at the crisp white table cloth, and diamond chandeliers hanging from the ornate ceiling. Nina certainly had. Her life had been a luxury full of bright lights and shining stars, bodies dancing around her as if making room for her very presence. All her memories were now neatly tucked in the back of OA’s mind, a vague, far-off corner that only escaped in moments of déjà vu.

“Me neither,” Homer replied. “At least I don’t think I have. Not me, anyway.”

The fact that he was nervous too helped calm her a bit and she smiled, beginning to relax into his presence.

Homer was patient and calm when helping her read the menu, explaining each item and helping her sound out the vowels and letters to form the words that she had heard but never seen. She remembered Nina’s memories of being able to read, but they were hazy and distant, tucked away in that corner of her brain. She eventually settled on spaghetti while Homer got steak.

She liked watching him eat. Real food, not pellets made for animals. Each cut, rotation, and stab of his utensils felt more smooth than mechanical. She liked watching his fingers work the metal and move in a fluid system of bringing the food to his mouth and chewing the soft meat rather than crunch on hard grain.

Likewise, he enjoyed watching her attempt to eat her spaghetti without making a mess. She twirled the noodles around her fork and brought it to her mouth before the noodles slipped back onto her plate. She frowned and Homer couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. She was so fucking adorable. Sauce had splattered on her chin which made Homer want to jump the table and lick it clean. He smiled instead as OA, clearly embarrassed, dabbed at her chin with her napkin. Her brow creased as she pondered her next plan of attack.

“Suck,” Homer said and OA whipped her eyes up to his. Realizing his innuendo, he started again. “Uh, slurp it.”

“Oh,” she blushed. Gathering the noodles on her fork once again, she brought it to her mouth and slurped the noodles up. Homer watched her cheeks and lips suck inward and followed the noodles disappearing inside her mouth. The motion went straight to his groin. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before taking a drink of water and resuming his steak.

After they had finished their meals, the waiter brought their dessert to the table - a large piece of chocolate cake for them to share. They both grinned like little kids in a candy store when it was set down in front of them. The prospect of devouring such a simple delicacy had been so rare in their lives, especially with the Angel Hunter.

They took a bite at the same time and moaned in simultaneous ecstasy. The sugar hit OA’s tongue and got to work instantly smoothing over every bitter taste she’d ever had. Mmm.

“I can’t remember the last time I had cake,” she spoke, finally coming up for air.

“Me neither. Probably not since I was little,” he replied, dwelling on past birthday parties that now seemed like many lifetimes ago. They sat in silence and savored the sweetness, enjoying the long lost childhood memories that resurfaced with each forkful.

“Last bite is yours,” Homer said, pushing the now nearly empty plate towards her.

“No, it’s ok, you can have it,” she smiled. She would give him an endless amount of chocolate cake if he asked, really.

“OA, eat it.” He stabbed the cake with his fork and held it out to her. “Come on, I know you want to,” he taunted and she laughed which made his heart leap and almost drop the fork.

“Come on,” he teased, inching the dessert closer to her mouth. “Please? For me?”

Just like that, she opened her mouth. Not fair, OA thought. He knows she’d do anything for him, even something as simple as this.

He chuckled and fed her the cake, watching her mouth work to swallow the sweetness. A dab of frosting smeared on her chin, but he wiped it with his thumb and brought it back to her lips. She sucked both the food and his thumb into her mouth and Homer inhaled as she swiped the frosting from the pad of his thumb with her tongue. They stared at each other wide-eyed and Homer began to ache in all the right places. OA released his thumb and pressed her thighs together, fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. “Sorry,” she half mumbled, half whispered as she felt her cheeks redden.

Homer cleared his tightened throat and signaled to the passing waiter. “Check, please.”

* * *

They didn’t say a word the whole way home. Their mouths were silent but the car was filled with a static buzzing, an omnipresent electricity that pulsed between them. Homer’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, fighting the urge to reach over to touch her. He focused his attention on the road ahead of him and not on the angel beside him.

Every vein in OA’s body thickened with blood and she could almost feel her skin stretching towards his. She turned her head towards the window to distract herself, admiring the trees and how fast they whizzed by from the speed of the car. It felt like an hour had passed before they finally completed the short drive and reached their home.

“Wait,” Homer said and OA jumped at the sound. He got out of the car and she watched him come around to her side. He opened the door and offered his hand, which she eagerly took. Any excuse to touch him was welcome. She giggled and climbed out of the car.

“Thank you,” she blushed and kept hold of his hand, pulling him along as they walked to the front door. His hand felt warm in hers and her skin was so sensitive, she felt every crevice in his palm. Homer fumbled with his keys, struggling to find the right one as they slipped around the ring and in between his fingers. He couldn’t get to them fast enough and he was anxious to step through the house and submerge in her skin. Finally, he unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold, watching OA walk in behind him. He felt energized and ready, charged for what was to come. He reached around her to close them off from the outside and pushed her back against the door. He felt his body pull towards hers until they were achingly close. Their labored breaths were the only sounds in the house. Homer couldn’t decide if he wanted to take her right here pinned against the wall or go slow and savor every moment.

His eyes roamed down to her hand and he reached out to touch it.

“What are those?” Her voice suddenly broke the silence and cut through the static. Homer looked up at her eyes and realized she was looking behind him. He turned his head to follow her gaze and saw the bouquet of flowers he had hidden underneath the hall table.

“Shit,” he muttered and sheepishly ran a hand against the back of his neck. “I knew I forgot something.” He sighed and bent down to pick them up. “I, uh, meant to give these to you before we left,” he explained and he could feel the blush creep into his cheeks. He handed them to her with those puppy dog eyes that she adored so much and she grinned. He was the most endearing person she had ever met and it suddenly hit her that he was hers, always, in every life, body, dimension. “Thank you,” she whispered and met his eyes. She felt that same electricity again, resuming as if it had never left, buzzing between their bodies, breathing and pulsing in sync. His eyes were a dark shade of green. Her body was on fire and he stood cooly in front of her like the only solution to her burning was him. The lust in his skin was hot with blisters. She counted to three and let herself go. One… two… three…

The flowers were thrown on the side table and she was on him in an instant. He reacted quickly, all too eager to feel her body pressed against his. He felt the delicious shock that always happened when their lips met and made him want to swallow her whole. She sighed into his mouth and it was like she had breathed a whole new life of energy into him. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso as he quickly carried her to the bedroom.

Setting her down gently on the carpet, he breathed in deep to calm his racing heartbeat. She turned to stand in front of the mirror and he followed her like a magnet. She lifted her hair away from her neck to expose the zipper on her dress. He kissed the nape of her neck and gently pulled the clasp down, watching the material fall away from her body with amazement. She stepped out of the pool at her feet as well as her shoes while he did the same. He turned her hips around so he could taste her again and back her up to the bed. He gently pushed her down on the mattress and made quick work of discarding his shirt. She fumbled with his belt, shaky fingers unclasping the metal and undoing the zipper to his pants. He gently cupped her cheek and she had truly never looked so pretty than she did right now staring up at him.

She took hold of his length and stroked it, watching his lips tremble at the contact. Whoa. He let out a guttural sound that sent shivers down OA’s spine. His breathing was ragged and he ducked down to kiss her again, gently falling back on the bed with her. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, wanting to savor the taste and feel that he spent years trying to imagine. She marveled at finally feeling the weight of his body on top of hers, wanting to be crushed with everything he has and was and is. He sat up and stared down at the angel below him.

“Let me look at you,” he whispered as his eyes roamed her body. He had seen her naked before, in quick glances in the cells when they were washing up, and in his dreams of course, but never before like this. Open and exposed to him, her skin begging to be touched. She ached to feel his fingertips against her skin, feel the pressure of his palms and the gripping of her skin between his fists. She was glowing.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed and she smiled, reaching out to thread her fingers with his. He bent down to kiss the spot just above her center and she gasped, flexing her hips up as his mouth moved away. He travelled up to her stomach, peppering kisses along her naval, in between her breasts, her collarbone, and settling in the crook of her neck. Her skin tasted like sugar and everything good in the world - her gasps of breath in his ear turned him to liquid puddy. He reached down in between them to run a finger along her center and he exhaled at her sharp intake of breath.

“Homer,” she pleaded and his name spilling from her lips made him want to bite every inch of her flesh until there wasn’t a trace of skin left that didn’t prove he had been there.

He pulled back and settled between her thighs, in awe of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. “Please, Homer,” she whimpered. She had never wanted anything more in her life. She wanted to suffocate in his scent and drown in his body, anything to ensure she never had to be away from him ever again.

He watched her face as he slowly entered her until he couldn’t help but flutter his own eyelids closed in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Fuck. It only took him a couple seconds for him to know: this is where he’s meant to be. With her. Near her. Inside her. Swallowed up whole by everything that she was and connected with her always. He could tell she felt it too.

OA had never felt so full and whole in her life. They fit so well together, it was like her missing puzzle piece had finally returned to her. They were together in every way and she was sure this is what Heaven feels like.

He wrapped his arms around her body until their skin was flushed against one another, their foreheads pressed together as he began to move. He needed to feel every inch of her skin and couldn’t bear to leave any part untouched. She couldn’t speak, just stared into his eyes that spoke all the words she needed to hear. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, the aroma swimming in his head until he was dizzy. OA moaned into his ear and Homer decided it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. She threaded her fingers in his hair and gripped it tight as if she was afraid he’d slip away from her grasp again all too soon. He moved quicker and so did her breathing. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he needed to watch her come undone first.

His eyes were locked onto her face, watching her brows crease and her mouth contort into new shapes. He reached down again and found her clit, massaging quick circles into the sensitive bud.

“Fuck,” she gasped and Homer grinned. She gripped his hair tighter and it hurt so good he didn’t ever want her to stop.

Her body climbed higher and higher, every nerve electrified by the feel of him. She moaned his name as she came, suddenly and quickly and deliciously hard. Her whole body pulsed and writhed against him and she swore she saw stars in her eyes.

Watching OA unravel underneath him was enough for Homer to let go over the edge. He buried his face in her neck and felt himself slip.

“I love you,” he groaned into her ear. Intense pleasure coursed through his body and twinkling lights flashed behind his closed eyes that for a moment, he thought he was having another NDE. Fuck. Was sex always this good? He couldn’t remember. It had been so long. Probably not. This was all her.

They lay with their limbs intertwined for what seemed like minutes, catching their breath and coming back down to Earth.

“I love you, too,” she finally said and he hummed against her face.

“Does this mean I get a second date?” he asked after a while and she only laughed, stoking his face. She had never felt more sedated and content pressed up against his frame. All their years of yearning and patience were worth it for this moment.

Homer held up his hand and flexed his fingers. OA reached her own hand up and pressed her fingertips against his like they had done thousands of times before, except this time with no glass in between them. Just skin to skin. Touching. Together, at last.


End file.
